pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Unfezant Asha
Kenhorō Satoshiego | obraz = EP730 Ash Unfezant.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = [[EP662|''Nadchodzą Iris i Axew!]] | złapany w = | miejsce złapania = Droga 1 | płeć = samicaPo raz pierwszy potwierdzono ten fakt w odcinku [[EP667|''Snivy, która nie chciała dać się złapać!]], ponadto ewoluując w Unfezant w późniejszych odcinkach, nie ma maski, cechy którą posiadają tylko samce Unfezanta. | zdolność = nieznana | ewoluuje w = [[EP682|''Inwazja Venipede'ów!]] [[EP730|''Niezwykła bitwa w przestworzach!]] | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = laboratorium profesora Oaka | ewolucja = link=Pidove → link=Tranquill → link=Unfezant | gatunek = Unfezant }}Unfezant Asha to pierwszy Pokémon złapany przez Asha Ketchuma podczas jego podróży po regionie Unova, ogólnie trzydziesty trzeci. Historia W każdym innym regionie, w którym podróżował wcześniej, Ash zazwyczaj łapał Pokémona typu latającego na początku swojej podróży. Pidove została schwytana przez niego wkrótce po jego przybyciu do Unovy. W odcinku [[EP662|''Nadchodzą Iris i Axew!]], krótko po tym, jak stado Pidove'ów uciekło, gdy Ash bezskutecznie próbował złapać jednego z nich, chłopak zauważył ją, kiedy dziobała w ziemię, po czym stanął z nią do bitwy. Dobrze walczyła przeciwko Pikachu Asha, lecz ostatecznie przegrała, obrywając potężnym Stalowym Ogonem oraz Piorunem. Ash rzucił w nią Pokéballem i udało mu się ją złapać. Potem Pidove została wysłana, by ocalić Pikachu i Axew Iris z rąk Zespołu R. Jednakże, ponieważ wciąż była słaba po walce z Pikachu, została szybko pokonana przez Woobata Jessie. Później została uzdrowiona w Centrum Pokémonów, wraz z Pikachu i Axew. thumb|left|Jako [[Pidove.]] Pidove była czasami wykorzystywana przez Asha do znajdowania i śledzenia niektórych Pokémonów. Pomogła Ashowi znaleźć dwie Darumaki w odcinku [[EP668|''Na ratunek Darmanitanowi!]] i dziką Snivy w odcinku [[EP667|''Snivy, która nie chciała dać się złapać!]], gdzie odegrała dominującą rolę w złapaniu trawiastego Pokémona. Śledziła Snivy przez cały czas, gdy ta uciekała za pomocą Burzy Liści. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystkie inne Pokémony Asha (Pikachu, Oshawott i Tepig) zostały pokonane przez jej Przyciąganie, sama zgłosiła się na ochotniczkę do walki ze Snivy. Kiedy przeciwnika próbowała użyć na niej Przyciągania, Pidove nie została nim dotknięta, jako że sama jest samiczką (czego Ash był całkowicie nieświadomy). Po ciężkiej walce Pidove osłabiła Snivy na tyle, by mogła zostać złapana przez Asha. W odcinku [[EP670|''Starcie rywali w Klubie Bitew!]] Pidove została wykorzystana przez Asha w jego bitwie 5 na 5 przeciwko Tripowi, gdzie zmierzyła się z Frillishem. Starała się walczyć jak najlepiej, ale po tym, jak jej Powietrzny Nóż został zablokowany przez Ochronę przeciwnika, została zaskoczona jego Wodnym Pulsem i przegrała. W odcinku [[EP679|''Zemsta znawczyni!]] okazało się, że Pidove została przetransportowana do profesor Juniper wkrótce po tym, jak Ash złapał Sewaddle'a. Wróciła do swojego trenera trzy odcinki później. thumb|Jako [[Tranquill.]] W odcinku [[EP682|''Inwazja Venipede'ów!]] Ash użył jej, by pomóc przepędzić Venipede'y, która opanowały Castelię, do parku w centrum miasta. Mimo że początkowo wszystko szło dobrze, została niemal trafiona Bombą Błotną, ale ocalił ją Tranquill Tripa. Potem pomogła przepędzić kilka innych Pokémonów, a następnie nieoczekiwanie sama przekształciła się w Tranquill. W nowej, silniejszej formie była w stanie usunąć ostatnie Venipede'y potężnym Podmuchem Wiatru z pomocą Tranquilla Tripa i jego Powietrznych Asów. W odcinku [[EP698|''Archeops we współczesnym świecie!]] Tranquill pomagała nowo-ożywionej Archen w nauce latania. Po tym, jak ta przekształciła się w Archeops, Tranquill broniła ją przed Zespołem R, a później pożegnała ją, gdy odleciała wraz z innymi Pokémonami tego samego gatunku. Ash używał Tranquill w walce ze Skylą w odcinku [[EP730|''Niezwykła bitwa w przestworzach!]]. Najpierw została wysłana do bitwy ze Swoobatem, któremu udało się pokonać Krokoroka. Ostatecznie, po wymianie Powietrznych Noży i Podmuchów Wiatru oraz uników ze strony Swoobata, Tranquill zdołała pokonać Pokémona Skyli Powietrznym Nożem. Jej następnym przeciwnikiem był Unfezant. Pokémon liderki z łatwością uniknął jej Szybkiego Ataku, po czym przypuścił niecelny atak Powietrznym Cięciem. Widząc, że Tranquill jest wyczerpana, Ash wymienił ją na Pikachu. thumb|left|[[Tranquill ewoluuje w Unfezant.]] Tranquill została ponownie wezwana na pole bitwy po tym, jak Pikachu przegrał ze Swanną Skyli, pomimo przewagi typu. Na początku starcia zdołała trafić przeciwnika Szybkim Atakiem, a później - mimo serii uników - Powietrznym Nożem. Gdy Pokémon Asha zaatakował Podmuchem Wiatru, Swanna zdołał przypuścić kontratak i uderzyć go Huraganem. Po otrzymaniu silnych obrażeń Tranquill nieoczekiwanie ewoluowała w Unfezant i użyła Powietrznego Noża, jednak Swanna zdołał zrobić unik. Ścigając przeciwnika w powietrzu, Unfezant została trafiona Dzielnym Ptakiem. Swanna próbował powtórzyć ten ruch, lecz Unfezant uniknęła go i pokonała Pokémona Skyli nowym Powietrznym Asem, dzięki czemu Ash zdobył swoją szóstą odznakę z Unovy. W odcinku [[EP745|''Koncertowe starcie w Virbank! (część 1)]] Ash wysłał ją do walki w sali z Roxie, gdzie walczyła z jej Koffingiem. Unfezant rozpoczęła bitwę od Szybkiego Ataku, bezpośrednio trafiając w przeciwnika. Koffing starał się podpalić ją za pomocą Ognika, ale ta zdołała odepchnął atak Podmuchem Wiatru. Kiedy Unfezant użyła Powietrznego Noża, Pokémon Roxie zrobił unik i uderzył Bombą Błotną, która zatruła jego przeciwniczkę. Następnie próbował osłabić ją Białą Mgłą i zmusić Asha do zmiany Pokémona, mimo to Unfezant zamierzała walczyć dalej. Użyła Powietrznego Asa, lecz Koffing zablokował jej ruch i znokautował ją Żyroskopem. W odcinku [[EP759|''Walka o przetrwanie Unovy!]] Ash użył Unfezant razem z Pikachu do walki z Landorusem, Thundurusem i Tornadusem, po tym jak Giovanni przejął nad nimi kontrolę. Kiedy Dragonite Iris doznał kontuzji i spadł na ziemię, Unfezant i Pikachu zdołali uratować Iris i jej Pokémona przed atakiem Thundurusa. Po tym, jak Meloetta została ostatecznie uwolniona, Unfezant chwyciła ją, aby nie spadła i nie została ranna. Ash użył Unfezant w walce z Cameronem i jego Riolu w Konferencji Vertress w odcinku [[EP769|''Tajna broń Camerona!]]. Pomimo przewagi typu Unfezant, Riolu okazał się potężnym przeciwnikiem. Był w stanie uniknąć Powietrznego Noża i Szybkiego Ataku, po czym wylądował na plecach Unfezant i z bliska uderzył z Dłonią Siły. Ash kazał Unfezant ponownie przypuścić atak Powietrznym Nożem, jednak przeciwnik zdołał zrobić unik, a potem użył Imitacji, uderzając Unfezant jej własnym ruchem, a następnie atakując Ssącą Falą. Unfezant próbowała zaatakować Powietrznym Asem, ale Riolu użył Rzutu Obrotowego, który znokautował ją. W odcinku ''Ogniste spotkanie po latach! Ash wysłał Unfezant do laboratorium profesora Oaka, aby zrobić miejsce dla Charizarda. Pozostała tam już do końca serii. Unfezant ponownie spotkała się ze swoim trenerem po jego powrocie do Alabastii w odcinku [[EP804|''Marzenie wciąż trwa!]], gdzie pomogła pokonać Zespół R. Gdy Ash udał się do Kalos, zostawił Unfezant i resztę Pokémonów złapanych w Unovie w laboratorium profesora Oaka. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|Unfezant z [[Ashem.]]Unfezant jest bardzo pomocna, gdy chodzi o wsparcie w walce z Zespołem R lub odnajdywaniu jakichś Pokémonów z powietrza. Stara się również pomagać w treningach, co widać, kiedy Archen potrzebowała pomocy w zakresie umiejętności latania. Unfezant nie jest konfrontacyjnym Pokémonem; nawet nie walczyła, gdy została zaatakowana przez Scraggy'ego, zamiast tego spanikowała i uciekła od niego, tym samym okazując się dość wrażliwym stworzeniem. Jest także dość pewna siebie, co pokazano w odcinku [[EP682|''Inwazja Venipede'ów!]], gdzie bez wahania próbowała oczyścić Castelię z dzikich Venipede'ów. Po ewolucji w Unfezant i pokonaniu Swanny Skyli w odcinku [[EP730|''Niezwykła bitwa w przestworzach!]], z ekscytacją świętowała zwycięstwo, wykonując kilka okrążeń w powietrzu. Znane ruchy Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki * Złapanie Pidove przez Asha zostało po raz pierwszy ujawnione w zapowiedzi [[Seria Czerń i Biel|serii Czerń i Biel]]. * Jest to pierwszy Pokémon Asha, który został wysłany do laboratorium profesora innego niż profesor Oak, w tym przypadku laboratorium profesor Juniper. ** Jest także pierwszym Pokémonem Asha z Unovy, który został wysłany do laboratorium profesora Oaka. * Ewolucja Tranquill w Unfezant została po raz pierwszy ujawniona w japońskiej tyłówce ''Siedmiokolorowy łuk''. * Unfezant była pierwszym Pokémonem Asha z Unovy, który osiągnął swoje ostatnie stadium ewolucyjne. * Spośród wszystkich Pokémonów ptaków Asha, Unfezant najszybciej osiągnęła swoje ostatnie stadium ewolucyjne (nie licząc Noctowla, który był już w pełni rozwinięty, gdy został złapany). * Jest jedynym Pokémonem Asha z Unovy, który zna jedynie ruchy tych samych typów, co on sam. Zobacz też * Jeżeli szukasz więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Pidove, Tranquill i Unfezant. Przypisy en:Ash's Unfezant es:Unfezant de Ash Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Pokémony Asha